


Pillow Talk

by newtypeshadow



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-13
Updated: 2006-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtypeshadow/pseuds/newtypeshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My dad called today," Warren slurs from Will's shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

They are in bed. A lot of conversations happen when they are in bed. Especially after sex, since Warren is too relaxed for his usual angry reticence. "My dad called today," he slurs from Will's shoulder. His hair catches on Will's sweat as he slides his head down to Will's chest, hand fingering the opposite nipple before sliding down to clutch the thin sheets.

"Are they really gonna let him out?" Will asks. He knows they will, but to voice it seems necessary.

"Yeah." Warren sighs. "I didn't know what to say to him. So I let the answering machine pick it up."

"I didn't hear it when I checked the messages."

"I deleted it."

Will pauses. Shifts. Strokes Warren's hair. "What did he say?" He is careful when he says it, as if the answer is unimportant to him. Which it's not. His heart is hammering Warren's head with every frantic beat. Warren strokes his stomach as if he can sooth Will's heart and sighs warm air onto Will's sweat-drying skin.

"He wants to meet you."

"Was that all?"

"…he says he loves me. No matter what."

"I mean…that's good, right? You love him, he loves you, it's all ok. Right?"

"I don't know anymore," Warren says. "I hope so. But I don't know."

Will lifts Warren's head. Makes sure their eyes meet in the dark. "Whatever you decide—whether we both meet him or not—I'll always love you. You're all I need."


End file.
